Support heavy assault
Support heavy assault is the first mission of Act 9B: An Unexpected Turn. If this mission is completed, the next mission will be Capturing alien technology; if this mission ends in failure, Eliminate alien vanguard will be the next mission. Briefing There are strong jamming signals within this system, though intelligence suggest these are incompatible with known League technology. Despite this, we must consolidate our strong position in Boreas. A Navy battleship is on course to strike against a vital League installation - you must defeat a group of League fighters blocking a jumpgate, then join the group of fighters supporting the assault. Ensure the safety of the battleship. OBJECTIVES (Part 1) - Clear area to trigger jumpgate - Support assault on installation (Part 2) - Support assault on installation - Protect battleship Forces Navy Forces *Part 1 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **1x Destroyer **1x Diablo **1x Starport *Part 2 **1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) **1x Diablo **1x Destroyer League Forces *Part 1 **3x Lance *Part 2 **1x Processing Plant Alien Forces *Part 2 **1x Alien Battleship (Unknown) (Cloaks after destroying the League Processing Plant; uncloaks after the destruction of the first five Alien Shards to launch five more Alien Shards and warps out shortly afterwards) **10x Alien Shard (Unknown) (Five Alien Shards launch from the Alien Battleship each time it uncloaks) Dialogue Start Of Mission Part 1 *Ops: Mission Objectives - eliminate League fighters to trigger jumpgate. Transfer via jumpgate and ensure safety of Navy battleship attacking League installation. Navy Destroyer Jumps Out *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Navy Destroyer Lost *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Start Of Mission Part 2 *Flight Computer: Scans indicate unknown presence within this sector. Alien Battleship Appears *Navy Destroyer: This is Navy Battleship to unknown force. Please identify yourselves. Alien Battleship Destroys League Processing Plant *Flight Computer: Unknown force has destroyed our League target. *Navy Destroyer: This is Navy Battleship to unknown force. Will you please identify yourselves and your presence in this sector. Navy Destroyer Defended *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Navy Destroyer Lost *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *?: All League presence in this sector destroyed. Proceed to jumpgate. *?: Mission failure - Navy Battleship has been destroyed. *Flight Computer?: Transmission from Navy Operations - ensure safety of Navy battleship at all costs. *Navy Destroyer?: Navy Battleship to Navy fighters - we cannot hold on for much longer. We need more support. *Ops?: This is Ops - ensure you scan the jumpgates in order that we can gain more information about the hostile unknown. Debriefing Success The threatened battleship is safe, although we are clearly facing another aggressive force in this system. Early intelligence reports suggest that we are operating within a territorial zone claimed by another race - our conflict with the League has alerted this race to our presence. We believe they intend to drive both League and Navy from Boreas. Commander Kron has urged personnel not to be diverted from the struggle against the League. Failure Intelligence cannot verify the precise nature of the new aggressive force you have just faced, though it would seem we are operating within a territorial zone claimed by another race. They appear anxious to drive us all from Boreas. Our resource levels are dangerously low following the destruction of vital craft. Whether we are now fighting the League or another force cannot be confirmed, though Commander Kron is anxious that the struggle against the League is maintained. Rewards *4 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Passwords *192KmtLyEDJ?a2trS0tLSD (Acts 1, 2, 3B, 4, 5B, 6, 7B, 8, 9B) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions